Starting a Family and Fighting a War
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: As the wizarding world fights against Voldemort, Tonks and Remus prepare for a whole new journey of their own: the one into parenthood. But the road will not be a smooth one, and they will face many difficulties along the way. But with the Order there, they'll get through it somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Leaves

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, Tonks and Remus would have lived.**

Tonks couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was married to the man she loves more than anyone, and she was about to tell him some amazing news.

It was late, and Remus had just gotten home from working for the order for two days. Tonks had found out the previous night and had been anxiously waiting for Remus so she could tell him.

"Remus," she started, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest as they laid in bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh course Love," he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked, shocked that she was asking him that, "Oh course I do, why would you ask that?"

"Cause I'm going to tell you something that I'm really happy about, but that is going to change a lot," she said, sitting up so she could look at him.

"Alright…" he said slowly, "What is it?"

"Remus," she said, "I'm pregnant."

"You're –" he started, shocked.

"Pregnant," she nodded, "We're going to have a baby." She was smiling at him, but he could tell she was also nervous as she was biting her lip, a habit he noticed she had.

"A baby," he repeated in a daze, sitting up.

"Remus?" Tonks asked, "Are you happy about this?"

"Happy?" he choked out, "How could I be happy about this?" Tonks's face fell and she felt as if her whole world had just crashed down around her.

"W-What?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How could I be happy about this?" Remus repeated, "I have already made you an outcast, and now the child…" he trailed off looking distraught while Tonks stared at him in shock.

"Remus, Remus please don't say that. You haven't made me an outcast."

"Dora you don't understand! I have made you an outcast! This was a mistake. We never should have gotten married." He looked at Tonks and saw that tears were now running down her face.

"Please, Remus. Please."

"I'm sorry Dora, I can't do this now." He walked out of the room and went downstairs. Tonks lied down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, shaking with sobs. She fell asleep shortly after and when Remus entered the room again she was sound asleep and the pillow was wet with tears.

He pulled the blanket up and covered her shoulders with it, brushing her hair out of her face as her did so. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he didn't want to. But it was better if he wasn't around. Remus went to the closet and pulled out a cloak. As he did so, Tonks awoke and sat up.

"Remus," she said quietly and he turned around to look at her in surprise. He looked at the ground after a moment before saying, "Goodbye Tonks."

Tonks stared after him as he left and felt her eyes burn with tears. They started falling again but Tonks didn't lie back down. Instead, she stood up and started pulling clothes out of the closet. She threw them in a rucksack and picked it up. Tonks hurried out of the room and stepped outside, apparating to the one place she could think of. As she hurried up to the door and knocked. There was a moment of silence and then a voice spoke on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" the voice said.

"Dad it's me, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Married to Remus Lupin, Werewolf. I am a metamorphmagus and prefer to keep my hair bubblegum pink." As she finished talking the door opened and Ted Tonks stood on the other side. He took in his daughter's disheveled appearance and the tears still streaming down her cheeks and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dora, what's wrong? What happened?" Ted asked, closing the door behind them.

"He's gone dad! He's gone!"

"Who's gone Dora?" He asked her, confused. Ted brought his daughter over to the couch just as Andromeda walked out of the kitchen.

"Nymphadora? What's going on? Ted, what happened?" Ted shrugged and looked at his wife helplessly. Andromeda hurried over to her husband and daughter.

"Nymphadora? What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's gone mum! Remus is gone!" Andromeda stared at her daughter.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where has he gone?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know. He freaked and said it was a mistake us getting married and then he left when I told him…"

"When you told him what Dora?" Ted asked.

"When I told him I'm pregnant." Andromeda and Ted looked at each other in shock. Pregnant. Their little girl was pregnant!

"Oh Dora," Ted held her close as she cried but Andromeda just sat there. All she could think about was that her daughter was pregnant with the child of a werewolf.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it!**

**I had uploaded this before, but that version I wrote when I was 12. I recently went through and I am in the process of re-writing the whole thing. Some stuff I left the same, but most of it I changed so it actually makes sense.**

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! *Insert smiley face here***


	2. Eleven Years Ago Today

Eleven Years Ago Today

It's been eleven years,

Since the towers fell.

People have shed many tears,

For those they knew so well.

Today we remember,

Our family members now gone.

Taken cruelly in September,

Just shortly after dawn.

Friends we now miss,

And will remember today.

We will sit around and reminisce,

About the last thing we heard them say.

It is not a day for hate,

For that is what brought the towers down.

Today we will appreciate,

Those we still have around.

We lay down flowers,

By the bouquet.

To remember the towers,

That fell eleven years ago today.

**So, last year I wrote a poem for the 10 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. This year, I decided to do the same. I was only a little kid when 9/11 happened and I live in Canada. But I think that no matter how old you were or where you lived, we were all affected by the events that happened that day.**

**Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, partners, cousins, friends, grandparents, neighbors, colleagues, the guy down the street you waved to each morning, the person who came into your café to get a coffee each morning, the person who you might have met if 9/11 hadn't happened, but now you never will.**

**I think we need to be thankful for the people in our lives and the things we have everything, but today especially. So many people are mourning for loved ones that they're never going to see again, so today I think we need to remember those who are lost, but also appreciate those we still have, and cherish every day with them.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11. They will never be forgotten.**


End file.
